fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwimmerlings -- Rival's War
Semi-Constructs of pure magic that were originally meant as servants. Ecology · Locations: Generally near locations controlled by mages, usually with other races that are longer-lived. · Rarity: Rare · Influence: Low · Language:'' Determined by master · '''Religion: ' · Created by mages as pets, toys, and servants. Their main reason for being was to test thought experiments on whether pure magic could successfully imitate a functioning biological organism. Through word of mouth, they became quite popular, and they spread through most lands that highly favor magic. Thus they are concentrated in such places, but they tend to congregate where longer-lived, wiser races are because they are entranced by their wealth of wisdom. · Were successful at duplicating biological life (for example needing food, air, and water to survive), but were devoid of some some abilities, such as reproduction, to help maintain control. To make them more useful, each individual was created to perform specific tasks. · They were always able to “read” magical script, but it took much time being around their masters to eventually learn what they were reading meant. Due to their magical nature and being steeped in arcana, they are generally incredibly knowledgeable about magic but not experienced in applying it. · After much time, they accidentally gained the ability to reproduce through a ritualistic bonding much like a spell. This unexpected (and to many, undesirable) development caused some mages to have them destroyed or to try to correct the problem, but most gave them freedom due to individual conscience and edict from the commonly honored god of magic. · Their anatomy is generally doll-like – their facial features are not very prominent. Their skin has a subtle, constant glow and is covered in runes; their eyes are simply glowing openings, and both come in any color imaginable. Their appearance and supernatural abilites are inherited from their parents, with both and their languages ultimately determined by the masters that generated them. Racial Traits +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, -2 Wisdom (0): They were created to smartly interpret their master’s desires and they are tough, but they are inexperienced with the world. Quasi-Construct (0): Humanoids with the construct and dwimmerling subtypes. Small (0): Small creatures receive':' o +1 size bonus to AC and attack rolls o -1 size penalty to CMB and CMD o +4 size bonus to Stealth checks Slow Speed (-1): Base speed of 20 ft. Darkvision (2): Can see in the dark up to 60 ft. Spell Resistance (2): Equal to 6 + character level. Magical Attunement (2): +2 to Spellcraft checks. Sense Magic (3): Can use detect magic as a constant spell-like ability with a caster level equal to the user’s character level. Arcane Eyes (3): Can use read magic as a constant spell-like ability with a caster level equal to the user’s character level. Soul Spells (6): Choose two first-level or lower spells that do not attack or deal damage. These spells can be used as at-will spell-like abilities that require a standard action to use and provoke attacks of opportunity. Antimagical Vulnerability (-2): Effects that manipulate or counter magic such as Dispel Magic stun for one round if they bypass spell resistance. Effects that nullify magic such as Anti-Magic Aura stun for as long as the character remains in its zone, with no save or spell resistance. Magical Aura (-1): Radiates a strong magical aura of a type matching its soul spell, per detect magic and similar effects. Languages (1): Begin play speaking Common and their master’s language or the master language that was passed down to them. Dwimmerlings with high intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Category:Main Game - The Rival's War